The Mercenary and the Hylian
by PrudentPrick
Summary: A one-shot related to 'The Missing Book', but you don't have to read it to read this. Ike and Link have been together for a while now, but a wrong reading of Ike's emotions, and Link storms off. Not to mention that Ike somehow has to help Shulk get laid. How does that relate to him again? Rated M for smut, and slight PWP. Next up is Marth x Roy.


The Hylian's Hero

Rating M

Warnings: Smut/Lemon, Yaoi/ Guy on guy Action

Pairing: Ike x Link

* * *

 **Welcome to another story of mine. This branches off of 'The Missing Book' but its not required to read. Its Ike x Link. I doubt its a popular pairing, let alone one at all, but I like it. I'll also add that Link is mute, like he is in the game. Well, at least mute of words. I find it...cute. As well as funny, because while Link is almost always quiet, Toon Link can manage some words like 'Hey' or 'Come on'(via Wind Waker) although in a high pitched voice. I find it a nice thing about them. I recall hearing one of the director's say something along the lines of "I want people to imagine his voice". But anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Silence.

Silence was all someone would ever receive from Link outside of the battlefield. It was very well known that he wasn't a talker, and that no words would ever slip from his mouth no matter how much someone pestered him. Without even realizing, Link had managed to build a large wall around himself.

And he liked it that way.

But alas, not everything stays the same. And the arrival of the mercenary Ike, he felt that his work of building up such a wall went to waste.

In a good way.

Ike stood out. Ike was brave, strong heroic, _and_ handsome. He left an impression on everyone, always in a good way. Everyone adored him. Link felt inferior; he was a hero too, but would reach nowhere near that level of...heroicness. Or something like that.

So he slowly began to detach himself even more. The wall that had cracked renewed itself 10 times over. He even began to push away those who were making an effort to get to know him. Until it all stopped. Ike had broken this wall completely. It had all started one day in the main hall. The mercenary had walked up to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. Of course, that wasn't all.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Link stood in absolute shock as the mercenary had pulled away. Other smashers had already fled the scene, giggling as they left._

 _"I love you. Will you go out with me?"_

 _Link stared incredulously at him._

 _"Something about you drew me to you. I'm not sure if it was your eyes, your expressions, your personality, but I've been scared to say anything. So..." Ike gave him a lopsided grin, and Link could only grasp his shirt and pull him closer._

 _"Is that your answer?"_

 _Link stared, but shoved Ike away, turning around and beginning to walk away. He clenched his fists tightly, his lips creased into a straight line as he tried to regain his composure. Ike grabbed his shoulder, but Link shook him off. He hadn't even realized he was crying softly until Ike pulled him again, firmly but softly, and held his chin up so he was staring back into blue eyes that somewhat mirrored his._

 _"Why are you crying? Did I make you uncomfortable? Please tell me," he paused. "Show me. You've been wanting to cry, haven't you? You feel like you'll never be the hero you want to be, or the hero people need. Link," he put a hand on Link's back and pushed him closer to himself. Link was fiercely struggling now, his cheeks a bright cherry red from all the crying. Ike smiled at him, causing Link to freeze._

 _"Just let it out. I don't mind." Link was now agape, and his face steamed red, not from crying, from embarrassment._

 _Ike was **hot.** He stood still as Ike put his arm around his waist. However, Link's nerves got the best of him, making him swing a punch, socking Ike right in the cheek. He stomped off, face burning red, eyes still slightly watery._

* * *

Link winced, thinking back to how loud Ike yelled. Not in pain, but to Link to come back. He also faintly recalled joking whistles and small comments. He sat up on his bed, trying to remember what had happened the day after.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Link hesitantly opened his door, peeking into the hallway. After thoroughly checking, he let out a sigh of relief and stepped a foot into the hallway. He was immediately greeted by the indigo haired mercenary, who once again gave him that half demonic half angelic, sort of lopsided grin that had Link's face burning bright red._

 _"So about my question from yesterday...you wanna go-" Link slammed the door in his face, cringing at the loud crack that followed, resulting in a thud. He warily opened the door, letting out a gasp as he saw the blood streaming from Ike's nose. He reluctantly began to drag him down the hall, hopefully trying to find a fast way to the infirmary. He heard a light chuckle and looked back at the mercenary._

 _"D-Didn't think...you'd want to go to...my...room..." He trailed off as he saw the deadly expression on Link's face. Link mercilessly dropped him, before rearing back his foot and kicking him in the side, hard. Stomping off once more and leaving Ike on the ground._

* * *

Link felt guilty, thinking of how cruelly he had treated his boyfriend. Before they were dating of course. Thinking back, he felt his face slowly turn pink, then red, reaching down to his neck and up to his ears as he remembered their first time. He put his head between his knees, throwing off the green cap he wore so very often, trying to find some sort of way to relax.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Link walked hesitantly to the infirmary, shoulders completely stiff, jaw locked tightly. Fellow smashers continued to giggle and laugh, especially the ladies as he made his way there._

 _Finally reaching there, he opened the door slowly, immediately spotting Ike in the corner of the room. Ike immediately sat up, grinning excitedly. Link only sighed and pulled a stool up, sitting down next to the other._

 _"So you finally realized you wanted me?" To Ike's surprise, the Hylian only stared blankly, before grabbing him by the chin. He stared sorrowfully as he ran his fingers across Ike's bruised cheek, before moving to his nose, which had a band-aid over it. He almost pulled away, but Ike grabbed his wrists, forcefully indulging him in a slow, sweet, kiss that left Link flustered and shocked._

 _"You can't be that close to me and expect me not to act on instinct." Link looked away, yet Ike held his hand and began to kiss it, kissing from the fingertips to the palm, then the wrist. He then pulled away, leaving Link slightly disappointed._

 _Link sighed, standing up._

 _"No. I'm not letting you walk away again." He was abruptly pulled down onto the small bed in the infirmary. He tried shifting to his side; the mercenary took the chance to stick himself to the Hylian, sticking one of his legs between Link's and fitting his face between the crook of his neck._

 _"Hey. I love you. Wanna go out?" He whispered softly. Link squirmed, trying to move, but Ike's grip around his waist tightened._

 _"Because if you don't, I'll back off if you want. Its just..." Ike took a deep breath. "I love you so much. I just fell for you I...I can't even convey how I feel. You're so..." He breathed in deeply, inhaling Link's scent. "Amazing. I love the way you give those rare soft smiles, or when you're embarrassed, even angry. And even though you don't talk, those beautiful eyes speak words to me." Ike's eyes widened as Link nodded, finally accepting him._

 _"So...we're together?"_

 _Another nod._

 _"You love me too?"_

 _Another nod._

 _"Wanna make love then?" He chuckled. "Its probably your first, and I really want to show you how I feel. So do-"_

 _A quick nod._

 _"Great. I'll be gentle." He said lovingly, kissing Link softly. Their positions switched quickly, Link underneath Ike as he began to get kissed even more. Ike stared incredulously at Link._

 _"What's with all the extra clothes?" Ike said, finally finishing taking it off. He admired the various scars that littered his body. He stared at Link before kissing him again, a bit strongly, his tongue probing through the others lips. Link hesitantly opened his mouth, and Ike took full advantage of it, his tongue exploring Link's mouth as far as it could reach. Link panted softly, gripping onto Ike for dear life. Ike pulled away, smirking devilishly. And that's when Link realized._

 _This was not the same Ike._

 _Of course, he was still loving and sweet. But the lust shined in his eyes, the bright blue iris' now a rich indigo. Link could only let himself be overwhelmed, Ike's mouthing trailing down his neck and into his chest._

 _"Link..." Ike said softly. His voice smooth like_

 _"Link." Did he say his name that many-_

 _"Link!"_

* * *

The Hylian was snapped out of his reverie, looking up to see his boyfriend.

"You've been out of it. I had been calling your name a while ago. Everything alright?" Ike asked, pressing his lips to Link's forehead.

Link let out a startled whimper, and Ike immediately pulled away.

"Sorry. Did I..." He trailed off as Link shook his head frantically, trying to motion with his hands.

"You were just...daydreaming? You could've said so. But what could you have been thinking about so deeply?" Ike leaned closer, grinning. "Was it something dirty, perhaps?" Ike pulled away from Link, chuckling. "I doubt it. Its not like you to..." He glanced at Link, who was now red-faced, eyes turned away, trying to avoid contact with Ike's.

"Wait...Are you...you have got be shitting me! You actually...whoa..." Ike said in awe, prompting Link to flush in embarrassment. Link turned on his heel, walking out the door heatedly.

"Wait! Link! Are you mad at me? Sorry! Wait a-"

"Ike! Can I ask a favor?" Shulk suddenly burst in, Link breezing by. "Did you guys fight or something?" He asked curiously, and Ike sighed.

"Not sure. Anyways, what do you want?" He said a bit harshly. Shulk look taken aback, and Ike quickly apologized. "Sorry, sorry. I'm kinda in thought. But yeah, what's the problem?"

Shulk rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, it sorta goes like this..."

* * *

Why Ike was standing in Roy's room was a mystery to him.

He blamed Shulk.

Come to find out, the idiot was head over heels in love with Robin, and he devised a plan to get himself and the tactician together. And how Ike had a part in this, he didn't know. Shulk has said something across the line's of 'Flirt with him! Be a good distraction! You're pretty hot anyways!' And due to his stupid ego, he couldn't back down.

"Damn! Why do I have to hold it?! It keeps shocking me!" Roy whined as he held the book that would occasionally give off sparks of energy. Ike laughed while Marth sighed, hands on his hips.

"Because Shulk gave it to you when he asked us to do this," he flipped his hair. "And imagine what would happen to my hands if I did hold it." Roy's upcoming grumble was interrupted by a frantic knock. Roy quickly shoved the book under his breastplate as Ike opened the door. As expected, Robin had shown up.

"What brings you here, tactician?" Ike asked in a sultry tone, leaning on the door frame. Roy and Marth's eyes bulged as the mage began to speak, not sure if he was unaffected or downright dense. He smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you, its just that I'm in the worse of predicaments. I can't find my book and-"

"That's okay Robin. You can bother me anytime." Ike cut him off, leaning in.

"There's no need to be that modest, but if you insist. However, back to the matter at hand. I can't find my book anywhere, and it is of the utmost importance that I find it. Do you have any clue of where it could be?" He asked, a bit of hope shining in his eyes. Ike smirked and licked his lips.

"I know where you can be, right now."

"I'm quite confused Ike. Is this supposed to be figurative? I'm standing right here, as you can see."

"I'll explain if you'd like." Ike asked, Roy's frantic 'no' gestures going unnoticed.

"Please do. If it'll help make what you're saying understandable."

Ike gave a full grin now and reached out, allowing his finger to trace Robin's jawbone. He grabbed Robin's coat collar and yanked him forward, leaning in and whispering.

"You can be under me, moaning and writhing and begging. Would you like that?"

"No. First, I would like to find my book, thank you very much. Secondly, that didn't clear anything up, in fact, it made it more confusing. Thirdly, you're a little too close for comfort, so you can start by stepping back a bit." Robin said, using his hand to softly push his chest. Roy snorted and fell backwards due to laughter, Marth holding a hand over his own mouth. Ike only shrugged, eyes looking blank. The situation had gotten boring, and he had better things to do.

As Robin left, he followed suite, but not before Marth commented.

"That was some pretty good acting."

* * *

Ike trudged down the hallways, searching for Link, anywhere and everywhere. He finally decided to trudge back to his own room, and was surprised to spot Link on his small sofa, fast asleep.

"Hey, Link. Wake up. We need to talk." Ike shook Link lightly. The Hylian sat up, looking at him blankly.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I wasn't making fun of you. What made you think that? I was surprised, is all. You wouldn't even be able to count the dirty thoughts I've had about you in a day, so we're even in a sense." He smiled, and Link only snuggled closer to him, his shoulders relaxed.

"But...what exactly were you thinking about?"

Link clenched his shirt tightly, turning around. Finally understanding, Ike smiled.

"Really? Our first time? Well, here's the deal," he pushed Link beneath him, hovering over the Hylian. "That's in the past. I want each time to be better and better, so you forget how great the other times were. Okay? Unless you want me to show you..." He gaped when Link nodded, and immediately dove for his neck, when Link stopped him.

"Huh? I thought you..." He paused as Link undressed himself. Link's nimble fingers slowly began to undress Ike as well, before they were both naked. Smirking, he wrapped his arms around Ike's neck, pulling their bodies closer together, their erections rubbing against each other.

"Oh..." Ike said distantly, moving his hands down Link's thighs, fingers rubbing at his entrance with earnest. Link only smiled, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Damn it...I don't think I'll even get to tease you if we go on like this..." Ike said as he pushed Link further down.

* * *

Ike moaned softly as Link clawed at his back; whether he was a masochist or not, he didn't care. It felt good when Link gripped onto him tightly, in more ways than one, as he felt his cock being squeezed tightly, prompting him to thrust harder. As he pulled Link onto his lap, he relished in the sound of the Hylian's soft moans and squeals. He bit the other's shoulder as he began to thrust up faster...faster until-

 _ **SLAP**_

Link had smacked him clean across the face, struggling and squirming slightly. He turned to the door; he was pretty sure he locked it. Shulk stood there, mouth agape and face red. He looked like he would pass out, to be honest.

"Shit...ow. What is it?" Ike turned towards Shulk. He glared a bit and pulled Link closer. "He's mine. Don't you even think of touching Link or I'll-"

"Relax! I'm sorry! I was going to ask if you saw Robin!" Shulk turned away, even more embarrassed. But if he was embarrassed, Link was even worse, the bright red coloring his face and his long pointy ears. The red even flushed down to his neck. Link sighed, silently walking up to door and pointing down the left hallway of the mansion. Shulk nodded gratefully, slightly eyeing Link's beautiful body.

"Get going damn it! Stop eyeing him and just get laid already damn it." Ike said as he helped Link positioned himself back on his lap. Shulk nodded gratefully and embarassedly, and darted out the door. As it slammed shut, Ike thrusted back up, making the Hylian mewl as Ike continued his violent and merciless pace. Moaning, Link slid a hand down to his own erection, his body jerking as his own warm fingers enveloped it. Within seconds he let out a soft cry, right along with Ike. The two collapsed tiredly on each other, taking in the others scent. Link kissed Ike softly.

"Was it good?"

A nod.

"Alright, anything for you." he kissed Link again softly, eliciting a small purr. Ike smiled, intertwining their fingers together. The Hylian snuggled against him, eyes closing as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Alright. I apologize for providing you all with half-assed smut. I haven't had as much inspiration when writing it so I apologize. Please forgive me. I hope you liked it, and two more are to come. Marth x Roy is up next, following Dark Pit x Pit.**

 **Please look forward to more.**


End file.
